GajeelxLevy
by Fangirl29D03
Summary: Lucy and Levy only have one wish, to be with their love, the two dragon slayers, Gajeel and Natsu. But how many adventures are they going to face? How long is it going to take? Does Natsu and Gajeel want to be with them? What's going to happen? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1, the job

**Hi! My name is fangirl29DO3 and I worked hard on this first chapter, the night before to this morning. Please leave a comment after reading my story. My story is going to be about Gajeel and Levy and a little bit about Natsu and Lucy. ****Another thing when something is in bold it's when the person who recently talk or I talked about is thinking. Enjoy!**

In the guild hall of Fairy Tail, Levy Mcgarden was sitting at a table her nose in a book. Levy is solid script mage, she loves reading, beat anyone for other languages and live in the girl dormitories and of course, it's filled with books. The solid script mage is a short person with blue hair, hold with a hair band, and she has brown eyes. While she was sitting at the table, her best friend Lucy came up to her. The blond hair girl asked her,

"Hey, Levy why don't you stop reading for a while and do a job with me?"

"Sure, I love to" her wizard friend said "Which job is it?"

"You know it's actually a challenge for us, for once. The reward is five times my rent. It's going to be as fun as dangerous. Are you up for the task?"

Her blue haired friend thought for a moment. She didn't really want her friend to get in danger neither cause the guild worry. She looked up to her friend and proposed:

"Since, you said it was dangerous, I don't want to bother everybody's business, so why don't we ask Gajeel and Natsu with happy and Lily to come with us?"

As best friend, Lucy and Levy knew for a long time already that Levy loved Gajeel and that Lucy loved as much Natsu. But, Gajeel and Levy didn't start on the right foot. At the time, Gajeel, an iron dragon slayer, used to be part of another guild. His old guild targeted Fairy Tail to destroy them and the dragon slayer targeted Levy and her group to hurt them. Even thought, Levy was harmed by the guy, she forgive him, it's even long forgotten. The solid script mage now even feel safe next to the dragon; he once, protected her from a bold of lighting targeted at her by Laxus. Then, as she continues multiple adventures with him, like the Sclass wizard test on Tenrou Island, she feels something even more than friendship for the iron dragon slayer. Lucy seeing her chance, teased her;

"You are never missing a chance to be with your lover, aren't you? You are so cute!"

"Lucy ! Lower your voice! Somebody could hear you!" exclaimed the solid srict mage blushing.

"HAHA!" laughed Lucy, "I am just teasing you, calm down!"

"So, what do you think about my plan?"

"You know, I asked you to do this so we can prove ourselves that we are strong wizards. If Natsu and Gajeel come along, they are going to beat the monster instead of us. You know how they can be with their pride, they always want show us who's the best. The only thing we will do is watch and stop them for fighting against each other. I mean, it's boring!"

"I guess you're right, plus we can prove our dragon slayers (Natsu is one too) that we are though, not just pretty and sweet! **Did I just say **_**our**_**? I hope nobody heard me…** Let's go beat the hell out of this monster! WAIT, WHAT! A MONSTER!?"

"Yes, and as I told you it's a lot of, money!"

Lucy showed her the job request, it says:

Help! Looking for strong wizards capable of beating something huge!

I am Mr. Passey and I need help concerning a monster that is destroying parts of my territory and scaring my employees.

Reward 350 000 in cash.

**Why do I feel bad? This is a good thing, but I'm not as strong as Lucy… **She took a deep breath,"Okay, let's do this." She said slowly and unralexed.

Lucy realized her concern and try to calm her but she knew that either was she sure about this.

"Hey, we are going to be fine! I know we are strong and just don't know it yet! With your power and mine it's not a monster that is going to stop us!" **Natsu is not going to be here to save me, but I am sure I can do this! Right?**

They walked up to Mira who was behind the bar serving Jet and Droy with their food. The girl as she saw them walking up to here smiled ans said:

"Hey girls! What's up? Did you find an interesting job for you?"

"You bet we did!" Lucy answered excited.

Levy handed her the job request, Mira takes a look at it and seem surprised by the request. At the same moment Jet and Droy take a look at the job. While Natsu is looking for the job that Lucy and Levy choosed.

"Are you sure, it seems pretty hard!" exclaimed Mira.

"Whoa, Levy are you seriously doing this job without us? It seems pretty though!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yes, don't worry we will be fine! We are strong, everything will be fine."** Ughhh, why do I sound so confident ? It's going to be a disaster.**

As the girls packed some stuff that were laying around. Natsu with Happy came up to Mira asking where the job with the giant monster to destroy was. When Mira told him with excitement that Levy and Lucy took it, and guessing that they wanted to prove themselves about how strong they were. Gajeel, with Lily, who had come to get food, and Natsu completely flipped at the same time:

"WHAT!? I got to go after her!"

"They love Lucy and Levy!" laughed Happy.

"Agreed," Lily answered.

"You stupid cats better shut up or I putting your face in the ground!" Gajeel said angrily.

"You are not going anywhere." The demon, Mira, firmly said.

**I hope you guys like it! Please do not hesitate to leave a comment, it's how I get better. Thank you for reading! Next chapter is coming!**


	2. Chapter 2, the flyer

**Important note I do not own Fairy Tail! And here is the next chapter, I know I published the first one yesterday, but I couldn't wait myself. And I forgot to say sorry for all the errors, I'm French so it's kind of hard for me but enjoy!**

« You are not going anywhere » The demon, Mira, said firmly.

Unfortunately, for Mira as she tried to impressionate Natsu and Gajeel by scaring them from going, as she was in her demon form, she realized that they were already long gone.

Gajeel: "Outta of my way, Salamander!"

"Yeah, right!" replied Natsu.

And Natsu threw a punched in his face to slow him down. He decided he was the one who was going to save the girls, and look good in front of Lucie. But Gajeel wasn't going to let him go with it. So, he aimed his iron hit into Natsu's back causing him to fall head on the ground.

"HAHA!" laughed Gajeel. "Some trouble, Salamander? You know you should re…"

Natsu didn't even let him finished his sentence he kicked him right in the stomach. And, that's how in less than a minute that the two idiots dragon slayers started a fight in the middle of the street of Magnolia. They also didn't miss a chance on throwing injuries at each other.

"Yo, fire boy, looking for a serious injury?"

"It's too late for you!"

"Continue the talk, it will be much easier to put your face in the ground!"

"Yeah? Well, later on, I'll say "Hi" to you when I finally go in the ground! Because you're going first!"

Flames, iron fist and noises could be heard a mile away, causing the citizens to run away, but a woman with white hair and blue eyes with an angry face, instead, was getting closer and closer until:

"I'm gonna kill you Sala…"

Gajeel's sentence and Natsu's kick was quickly stopped by two demon hands putting both of their head in the ground. Both got up at the same time and yelled:

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS, I'M GON…"

Realizing, quickly who was their opponent they suddenly became quiet and stable. The demon, finally satisfied by their expressions of fear explain herself:

"Levy and Lucie took this job to prove themselves that they were worthy and strong enough to accomplish the job. If you guys show up, you are going to do the job instead of them doing it! You will ruin the adventure for them, so stop right there!"

"What if they get hurt, nobody is there to save them!" Gajeel replied.

"Yeah, and the monster on the flyer looked way too tough for them it's almost impossible for them to be successful!" Natsu added.

"Hey Natsu, have some faith in Lucy you know how strong she can be. That monster against her and Levy will be destroyed in less than a minute." Happy said.

"I never said neither of them was weak! I' m just saying even I would probably have trouble so how could they do it? I am just worried! So is Gajeel!" Natsu continue on the defensive.

Gajeel gave him a dark look and Natsu proud of his reaction just laugh silently. The white hair woman thought about it for a moment. The oppent of the girls sure is as huge as dangerous but if they interfere the girls would be hurt and sad. So, they had to help only in emergency.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do. We are going to catch up to them and then spy on them and save them if they are having too much trouble. We mustn't interfere in any other case, understand?"

"Fine, but why are you going with us? I mean we don't really need you…" answered Gajeel.

"For two simple reasons, one there would me nobody to stop you from fighting against each other and to stop you from saving the girls at each little problem they have."

Lily interrupted, "HAHA, well said Mira."

"Shut it, cat!" groaned Gajeel.

"Alright, let's get going, I'm fired up now!"

The girls have a long trip ahead of them, it would take one day to get there without stopping. But the girls planned to stop in a city where Saberthooth guild hall reside to rest and get food. So the trip depending how long they break is might last 3 days. As they're walking in the forest, 3 wizards and their cats catch up to them, silently. As the girls start talking about their loves they don't realize that the dragon slayers can hear everything they're saying.

"Hey, Levy, I just remember why I love doing jobs with Natsu and Happy, you want to know why?"

"Anything to make the time go faster!" replied Levy, already exhausted.

"They always have a cute fight, like if the fish is better raw or cooked, and they always make the trip go faster by annoying me in a nice way. They are so sweet I miss them!"

**(Natsu's thoughts) Same for you Lucy, I couldn't do a trip as much fun without you! Wait, why am I blushing?** Natsu turned as pink as his hair, and Gajeel started mocking him.

"Aw, I guess your right, the only thing I did with Gajeel is when we were on the Sclass trip. And you know what? I enjoyed every moment of it, it was so great and when he saved me, I was on a cloud. I felt so good and safe!"

**(Gajeel thoughts) What is the shrimp saying? She doesn't hate me or anything? Why is my heart going so fast? And once again I am here to make sure she's safe… What am I thinking?! I don't deserve her not after what I did to her! But she doesn't hate me… **Gajeel turned as red as he eyes and this time it was Natsu's turned to laugh.

The girls' trip to the city was shorter for them as they talked about books and other stuff. For the spying team as they arrived to the city, which seemed like an eternity for them, were scared of loosing sight of the girls. As Lucy and Levy were exploring the city and enjoying their time together away from the guild hall, Lucy found a flyer saying stuff about a major carnival party. All excited she went to see Levy and showed her the paper.

"Look! We should totally go, it sounds really great, and apparently it's tonight! We can take a break, right?" Lucy exclaimed.

Come to the annual carnival party that Saberthooth is organizing this year.

The party is going to be a blast, it's even at Saberthooth guild hall!

Come disguise with mask and costumes, the goal this year is to hang out with someone without knowing who it is and at midnight, you take off your masks discovering who the person was!

Fun, exciting, magic, awesome? You bet! Come Saturday night of next week at 6!

Levy was concerned about the part of hanging out with someone you didn't know but she figurate that she could just leave before midnight. So, she went along with it.

But, what she didn't know is that she was going to hang out with someone all night long even after midnight...


	3. Chapter 3, the mice

**This chapter is a little bit shorter, but the next chapter will be longer, but it might have to wait until next week, so sorry! **

**But, enjoy!**

"That outfit looks like it was made to be worn by you, Miss Levy! You look absolutely stunning!" said the selling-lady.

Levy looked at herself in the mirror, **dang! I look so freaking cute, I wonder if Gajeel would like me in this outfit… I wish he was he… **Her trained of thoughts was cute when Lucy came in her fitting room with a big smile and said:

"Whoa, Levy, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks! But you look way much better than me!" admired and approved Levy.

Lucy was wearing a white bunny costume that was super pretty. She was wearing this dress that was as elegant as cute, the dress stick to her body, underlining her beautiful forms. Her dress was also a little transparent at her legs. Her shoes were white with big heel making her two inch taller. Her mask hiding her face only let people see her chocolate eyes, giving her a mysterious look. Her hair was hidden by a cap with long and cute bunny ears. She was radiant. Levy went for a darker style. She was dressed as a black cat. Since Levy is a short person the costume was perfect for her. She was all in black; her costume was transparent black over all her body expects for small dark clothes covering her parts. She was wearing tiny black ears that make the whole look splendid without forgetting her long, black tail behind. The only think that popped out of the black was her skin color; black shiny shoes and her chocolate eyes just like Lucie's.

"We are ready for the party! It's in less than 3 hours, let's find a hotel and get ready!" Lucy continued.

The girls went to find a hotel room to sleep after the party, while they do Mira was having the time of her life. She was picking the most ridiculous outfit for the boys to have her fun. Happy and Lily were having as much fun as her.

"Why do we have to go to this party again? It's so lame and freaking annoying to buy a costume for it!" Gajeel complained.

"Try that one, Natsu! It will go great with your hair. Stop, complaining Gajeel you guys wanted to go to this party to hang out with the girls so that they don't with strangers! So, now go try this one out!" The demon, answered, amused.

Natsu came out of the fitting room with a pig mask and dress all in pink with a face, behind the mask, saying "What is wrong with you Mira? And are you kidding me?" Gajeel started to laugh so loud that tears came from his eyes even Happy and Lily couldn't retain themselves from laughing. Mira, with a nasty smile, said:

"Natsu, don't you look outstanding? That costume is perfect for you!"

Natsu not caring about their laughs (he kind of started to like the costume, it was comfortable) asked Mira:

"We should totally do dragons costume it will be perfect! Don't you think Mira?"

"Why not? I mean a red dragon and grey dragon for Gajeel will be perfect, anybody would be able to realize it's you! Especially Lucy and Levy! Stupid! Of course not!"

"I don't want to put anything stupid, like this pig costume! Anyway, I liked the first costume. We should go with it," Natsu replied.

"Same for me it doesn't look so bad, and I like the color," Gajeel added.

"It will be fine, we're running out of time too. Also, remember the plan you're leaving the girls before midnight, do not show them who you are and maybe change your voice, they might recognize you."

At the Saberthooth guild hall:

The guild hall was gigantesque and full of lights, music, drinks, food, people, decorations and music. Once you entered the party there was no way you could get out, the bar or dance floor was absorbing you like when you drink something outta of a straw. The girls were already dancing crazy.

"This party is so awesome and crazy!" Lucy said shaking her whole body at the same time as the music.

"WHAT?" screamed Levy. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"THIS IS AWESOME AND CRAZY!" Lucy yelled.

Levy still didn't hear her, so Lucie drag to two opened seat to the bar to talked to her. Away from the dancing floor, they could hear themselves. They also, without knowing, attracted the attention of two boys in mouse costumes.

"I was saying that the party is awesome and crazy," said Lucy a third time.

"Oh, yeah! I never realized dancing was so much fun! And the music is great!" Levy answered.

"We are glad you are enjoying the party," the mousses interred the conversation.

The intruders had taken place on seats next two the two ladies. One black mouse was next to levy and the other yellow had taken place next to Lucie. They started flirting with them, the voice seemed familiar to the girls but they couldn't identify it:

"What are two sexy ladies like you doing alone?" asked the yellow one, "Sorry, if we scared you."

Levy scared at the moment didn't say anything, but Lucie went along with it, **Natsu won't know about this, wait he doesn't care, he's not my boyfriend plus it's what the party is about, I can do this…**

"We were just looking for some handsome guys to hang out with," she explained.

As they were talking and flirting. Two birds entered the party one grey and one red. They followed the scent of the girls and were confused. **Why is Levy's scent mixed with someone else? I got to find her! **The grey bird thought, as he looked for the other bird he saw that he had already picked up their scent. He followed him quickly. They found a black cat and white bunny talking to… It wasn't long before the nose of Natsu and Gajeel recognized who was with them. They also knew that the two mice knew who they were flirting, they can recognize the girls as well with their noses. White smoke came out from Natsu and Gajeel noses, how dare they flirt with their girls**? HOW DARE THEM! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH! **(Both thought at the same time.) The mice separated from the cat and bunny to go to the restroom. **Now is my chance! **Thought Gajeel and Natsu. They ran to the bathroom and burst in screaming, with an angry face that you didn't want to cross path with:

"HOW DARE YOU, BOTH OF YOU!"

"HAHA, they are ours tonight, not yours anymore!" Sting and Rogue laughed. "This is going to fun!"

**MUAH HAHA, I know it's terrible for me to end like this, but you will know the rest next week!**

**Bye!**** ;)**


	4. Chapter 4, Natsu's feelings

**Hey, I know I said I'll write the next chapter next week, but I couldn't wait myself. This chapter is my favorite so far! Enjoy!**

"What you said there, Mister? You better watch your mouth or I'm going to destroy it!" Gajeel menaced.

"Whoa, relax! Your girls from Fairy Tail are quite a catch and from what I saw I am guessing they are not supposed to know you're here, right? So we have a pretty sweet deal for you," Rogue answered with complete serenity.

"Oh yeah? Okay, let's hear it," Natsu replied.

Sting continue on, "You can hang out with Lucy and Levy all you want until midnight and then we swoop in and take your place. It's a win-win what do you say?"

The Fairy Tail wizards thought about it for a minute, and Gajeel even angrier said:

"So, if I understand we are going to ditch the girl before the interesting part and you are going to swoop in and be their superhero?"

"Good job! You are smarter than you look, and, yeah, you completely got it. So what are you accepting or maybe you can just leave and let us have the girls for the whole night." Sting told him with a sneaky look.

Natsu mad at them for trying to steal Lucy away from him answered without thinking, "You know, that there is no way in hell we will ever do that, even if they don't know who we are we will never ditch them and let you be a superheroes to them! Lucy deserves so much better than that! And I know that you stupid pervert would never be good enough for them. I won't be able to live with myself if she is with someone else. So back off! Or if you looking for a fight, be my guest, I'll tear you apart!"

"Natsu looovvess Lucy!" Happy laughed.

And this time Natsu or not anybody else said anything. Gajeel and the rest looked at him with big eyes, it did sounded like Natsu was telling his feeling for Lucy. Natsu thought about what he said for a moment. **Oh my god, I did this like it was normal, like she is my girlfriend, you know to hell she should be! Happy is right, I love her and I don't want her to be with anybody else! **

"You know what, Happy? This time your right, I do love her and I don't want her to be with anybody else!"

"Whoa, Salamander, you finally confessed!" Gajeel approved, still in shock, **Is that what love is? Defending them, protecting them, wanting them to be with the best person, wanting them to be forever happy? Is this how I feel with Levy? Does she feel the same? No! I am not the best, NO! But I want to be with her, but is it right? NO it's not!**

"Yeah, and you know what? It feels so good to have that off my chest, she's mine now, I am going to tell her how I feel the quickest possible!"

"Great, we got nothing to do else here! We can go, the least I wanted is to fight them and wreck the guild hall," Rogue sighed.

"Yes, thank you Rogue and Sting, my plan worked perfectly because of you."

"HUH? MIRA?" exclaimed Gajeel and Natsu.

"What the hell is happening here? Mira or anybody care to explain?" Gajeel asked.

"You guys are impossible! You wouldn't admit and do anything about your feelings for Lucy and Levy, so I asked Rogue and Sting to play the bad guys and with Happy, Lily (even if he didn't do anything), Rogue and Sting, who follow the plan, that I came up with, Natsu admitted his feelings. I am so happy and proud of you Natsu!" Mira explained.

"Thanks mom, but you know you're in the boy's bathroom?" Natsu told her.

"He will never change, he just realized that he was being manipulated and doesn't give it care! Hey, you guys, sorry for earlier we wouldn't dare even go near the girls to flirt, but then, Mira, (she was already long gone out of the boys' bathrooms) forced us to do it and you don't want to say "no" to her. And if the plan didn't work, I don't even want to imagine what you would have done to us!" Sting explained as well.

"Oh well, I am glad that settle, I didn't feel like digging a hole for a body tonight, so see you!" Gajeel said.

He exits the bathroom, followed by Natsu, Happy and Lily, leaving behind two mice finally relaxed and happy for Natsu and Lucy. Mira welcomes them as they get out:

"I manage to make the girls leave without them noticing it's me, I'm guessing they went to sleep, so let's go too and be ready for tomorrow."

The boys didn't want to know how she manage to do that, but they didn't bother asking. They're all tired, so they just went to sleep.

In the girls' room:

Lucy was coming out of the shower a towel around her body, Levy was sitting in the king size bed that they were going to share and she was reading a book.

"Hey, Levy, about today the voice of the mice can you remember whose is it?"

"Yeah, I was concern too and then I took the time and I was surprised by who they were."

"Who was it?"

"Sting and Rogue"

"WHAT? How can they even dare to do that!" and she added without thinking, "Natsu will destroy them for flirting with us!"

"Hey! I thought the same thing for Gajeel, but I wonder why they would kick their ass. What do you think?"

"I don't know, but imagine if it was because they love us and don't want us to be the girlfriend of anybody else but them? How great would that be!"

"Yeah!"

Both of them just stare at each other, blushing and for a minute consider what Lucie just said…

"AHHH!" they screamed at the same time.

"That is like the only reason possible! No! There must be another reason!" Levy said in a crazy voice.

They both were as red as a tomato now. They both search for a reason, but both didn't really try. The reason is that they wanted the dragon slayers to love them and be with them. Both of them realized that and didn't say anything. Levy ended up going in the shower and when she came out, the light was turned off and Lucie looked like she was already asleep. She slips in the bed like Natsu usually slips in the bed of Lucy, causing Lucy to think she was in Magnolia and, so suddenly, she said half asleep:

"Natsu… I'll kick you out of my bed if I could…. But you should know…. I…

**And I am ending it like this, I love keeping the suspense! Read the next chapter when it comes out to know the end of Lucie's sentence. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5, Lucy's feelings

**As I promised, it's really long, Enjoy!"**

"Natsu,… I'll kick you out if I could… but you should know that… I… love you too…"

Lucy realized what she just said, and wide awake but still not realizing she's not in Magnolia kicked Levy as hard as she could, thinking it's Natsu. Poor Levy was holding her stomach trying to retain her scream of pain to not wake up the whole hotel. After catching her breath, she didn't went back to sleep in the same bed, she went in the sofa grabbing a pillow and blanket on the way. Lucy was already back in her sweet dreams of her and the fire dragon slayer being together. Levy thought about what Lucy had said as she lay down on the sofa. **Lucy loves Natsu and I can bet all my books that Natsu feels the same. They just need to overcome their shyness and admit their love for each other. What a cute couple they'll make… I wonder if Gajeel and I could be together as well, it's nice to think that he might have feelings for me, but why hasn't he done anything yet? He's not the shy person kind. Maybe he thinks I don't like him… Um… I guess I can show him a sign that I am interested in him, but how? Oh I know! **After thatLevy went quickly to sleep. She was smiling and blushing. She looked really cute with her blue hair and small pajama, even Gajeel couldn't have resisted kissing her if he would have seen her.

When Lucy woke up to the real world saying goodbye to the magic world, she quickly panicked about where Levy was:

"Levy? Where are you?"

"Morning! I bet you sleep well, after what happened last night."

She handed her a waffle with sugar on it, Lucy took it and still confused asked her what had happened.

"It's funny you don't remember! The bruise on my stomach will not make me forget in quite a while!" She answered laughing.

"What? Who did this to you? Did I do it? Oh no! Levy, tell me what happened!"

"Calm down! Yesterday, we got back from the party and you were half asleep and I went to sleep as well and you said, "I love you too, Natsu" and then kicked me out of bed. You seriously don't remember?"

Lucy thought about it. Suddenly, she screamed:

"Oh my god! You're right, levy I am so sorry, I thought I was hitting Natsu!"

"Don't worry about it, so you really love him?"

"Well, you know about it already, but your right, it just hit me yesterday that he might love me back and I realized I want to be with him! I don't want him with anybody else! I… I…"

She stopped there it was too much for her, she finish her breakfast and went to take a shower. A couple of minutes later they were both ready. Mr. Passey home was only now 3 hours away. They continue their trip. Natsu picked up their scent moving away, so did Gajeel, they continued their mission of spying the girls.

At Mr. Passey's home:

The girls knocked on the door, a maid answered. The woman was around 40, brown hair, brown eyes, brown dress, and brown skin only her shoes, belt, gloves and necklace were white. And, supprisly it looked good. The maid said with a welcoming smile:

"You two fine young ladies must be from Fairy Tail, thank you so much for accepting our request, We have a good and bad news for you, but please come in, Mr. Passey has been expecting you."

The ladies came in and the maid closed the door behind them, which stopped the daylight to come in. The room was now, it the dark expect for 3 candles in front of a door. Levy didn't like it, she started to freak out and suddenly, someone screamed:

"BOUH!"

"AAAHHHH, the girls yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"HAHA! You shall excuse me, I always do this to my visitors, and I just loved seeing their expressions!" Mr. Passey explained.

Light was finally on. Lucy was pissed. And the maid was gone.

"WEIRD! Why would you scare someone who came to hand you a service? Totally uncool!"

"Oh well, fun for me, scary for you let's continue this discussion in my office."

The girls followed the man who was approximately 50, dark hair, triangle face, long nose, blue iced eyes, green glasses, super skinny and he was wearing a suit with a green tie, to match his glasses. As they sat down in his office, the girls asked about the bad new and the good one.

"The good news is that my employee got their senses back together and were abled to attack the monster, reducing the danger" **Natsu would have lost his mind and yelled at him asking how is this a good new, Lucy thought **"Then the bad news is that the reward will be lower because the opponent is easier to kill."

"Alright, it makes sense, where could we find the monster?"

The man continued on about how brave his employee where, and how they could have done the job themselves if they weren't in the infirmary. Levy asked her question one more time. The man still ignore her. Levy complained how about how harder it was going to get Mr. Passey to tell them where the monster was then to defeat it. Lucy was red from anger and smoke was coming out of her ear. After walking, being scared, learning that her reward wasn't going to be as high as expected, and the chair not comfortable she exploded in anger:

"RHHHAA! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US WHERE THIS MONSTER IS, RIGHT NOW! OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"No need to get angry, Lady! The monster always changes place but it might be at my east farm .5 mile away from here."

Satisfied by his answer, the girls started to head east. Three wizards and two cats were following them. Lucy was still a little bit angry she was going to get her revenge on the monster:

"That stupid beast isn't even going to last 2 sec!" she promised.

They walked fast; it took them no time to find the monster. The beast was around 50 feet high, it had a horn instead on his nose, a mouth as big as a tree with tooth stinking out of it going everywhere. His eyes or his only eye was small and easy reachable, a weakness. Neither arms, nor legs just a body like a snake, impenetrable. His roar was deafening, throwing poison drops everywhere, and you touch is skin and your paralyzed.

"How can a monster like this was even created?" Levy asked, "Watch out for those drops! They'll go right through your skin!"

"Open gate of the lion, Loke!" Lucy started counterattacking.

Loke came from the celestial spirit world, and right on started flirting. As always…

"Well, Hello Lucy, what can I do for a princess like you?"

"I got stuffed to deal with Loke! He better not think he's allowed to flirt around with my girl." Natsu said.

"Natsu, she's not even your girlfriend. How can you say that?" Happy continued.

"She's not yet!" Natsu replied.

Gajeel was carefully looking at Levy, she had improved so much! **She wasn't just a little shrimp anymore, maybe a big shrimp? HAHA, no way… I should take a job with her, plus she will see I can protect her, and that I want to. What am I thinking? She will probably want to take a job like translate old language and stuff… **Loke realized too late that hitting the opponent physically wasn't the best choice, he was quickly paralyzed and sent back to the celestial spirit world.

"Levy! Here's what we're going to do; I'll stop him from attacking while you defeat him, okay?"

"Alright!"

Levy had attacked the beast a couple of times already and she knew lightning was the best way to get rid of him. Lucy opened two new gates:

"Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius! Open gate of the maiden, Virgo! Sagittarius, aim for his eye. Virgo maiden's dress! Virgo let's attack him with our fleuve d'etoile!"

As the monster was blind and distracted, Levy attacked him at full charge:

"Solid script, Lightning!"

The plan worked perfectly, the monster was easy defeated, not kill, but definitely out for good. The employees came and finished the job. Lucy and Levy took the reward and celebrated their victory on their way home to the guild. The boys and Mira had already headed back, the girls didn't need their help.

At Fairy Tail:

Gajeel almost burst open the door, he had been bored during the whole, not being able to have a good fight, so he decided to annoy the fire dragon slayer:

"Yo, everybody get ready! Salamander going to tell Lucy that he loves her!" laughed Gajeel.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled.

It was too late for Natsu, everybody was surrounding him with questions. As Natsu couldn't breathe, he decided to wait for Lucy at her house, leaving behind his guild members completely crazy.

At Lucy's home:

Natsu was waiting for Lucy on her sofa. The door slowly opened up letting enter an exhausted Lucy. Seeing Natsu, she suddenly became as red as a tomato and so did Natsu. Neither of them talked for a whole minute and suddenly Lucy just said:

"Oh! Natsu! How fancy seeing you here! Um,… I…

**Next Chapter is called Nalu 1, be ready! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6, Nalu 1

**Here is Chapter 6, Enjoy!**

"Oh! Natsu! How fancy seeing you here! Um,… I… I really have to take a shower, so…"

"So? …" Natsu thought **Do you want me to join you? Do you want me to wait? Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to hug you and ask about your job? Do you want me to tell you I spied on you because I was so freaking worried? What? What is the end of your sentence?**

"Um, yeah… so… I'm going to go take my shower." **Darn it, I hope he doesn't leave… I wish he could join me, but there is no way he would do that. Is there? Oh no, if I keep waiting it's going to be harder. I have to tell him I love him! **Lucy thought.

"She clearly doesn't want me here. I should just go and see her tomorrow and ask her about her job."

"But, Natsu, do you want to do that? I think you just walk in the bathroom."

"Hey, Happy," Natsu replied, "I'm confused about what I should do, I mean I want so badly to walk in the bathroom, but what if she calls me "pervert" and kicks me out? How stupid would I look?"

"I don't think you'll look stupid you always slipped in her bed, how does entering the shower be any different?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared of her rejecting me."

"So what? I get rejected by Carla every day and you know what I'm going to do tomorrow!"

"Try again?"

"Until she finally say "Happy, let's go fishing together.""

"Alright. I'm going to do this!" Natsu finished.

As Natsu goes up and walks toward the bathroom door, he started sweating. **Why am I sweating? It's easy just say, I love you, Lucy. How hard can it be? **He started to blush as what might happen if Lucy actually says I love you too… He reaches to grab the doorknob but the doorknob started turning before he actually touches it. It was Lucy who was coming out! As quick as lighting Natsu jumped on her bed which wasn't far away and made himself look like he was thinking. When Lucy came out she was happy to see Natsu still here.

"Natsu! Sorry about earlier. I acted so weirdly."

"No problem, so how was your job, the party? By the way, I bet you had no problem beating that monster!"

"Yeah! That monster was just a big joke! I am so proud of Levy and I and, the party was so fun and great, th…" Lucy stopped.

"Is everything good, Lucy?"

"How did you know about the party? The flyer didn't say anything about it. Also, the invitation for the party said the residents of the city only could go, there is no way you could have know about it, unless you were actually in the city."

Natsu was caught, hand in the bag. He didn't think about any lie. He didn't want to lie, he just told Lucy the whole truth, even about Mira plans, Rogue and Sting, Gajeel who came, Lily and Happy who also came. Everything.

"YOU WHAT? You followed us? You thought we were not good enough? You don't trust me about a job that hard?"

"NO! I was just… I…"

He was cut off by the Lucy's phone that rang. Levy was calling.

"I have to take this, Natsu. I think it's best for you to leave."

"Wait, no Lucy listens to me!"

"I don't want to!" Lucy yelled back.

Lucy answered her phone, and Natsu left.

"Hey, Levy."

"Lucy? Why are you crying?"

Natsu's home:

**I am so stupid! I could have just lied or something! No, no lies! But she's mad at me now! She doesn't want to listen to me. RHHAA! Girls are so complicated! What am I supposed to do now? Okay, I got to calm down. Girls usually just need some time, right? I'll just come back later and explain myself.**

Back to the phone call:

"Lucy, are you serious, they spied on us just because they think we're weak and unable to do a job? How mean of them! I am going to give Gajeel a piece of my mind! Bye, Lucy."

Levy was so mad that she didn't realize that Lucy wasn't crying because of that.

"No, wait, LEVY!

She tried calling back but no answer. Levy was already on her way to find Gajeel.

At the guild hall:

Gajeel was surrounded by all the Fairy Tails' wizards, they had so many questions about Nalu for him. Even, sometimes they would ask questions about him and Levy and Gajeel will answer with a glare saying; "you have a death wish?" When Levy came in, Gajeel didn't realize but Jet and Droy did, they jumped on her asking millions of questions about if she was safe or successful, about Lucy… Levy pushed them away she had some business to deal with. When she walked up to Gajeel she didn't take time to ask why everybody was around Gajeel, usually they kind of ignore him and leave him alone. She tried calling him but that lead to failure because her tiny voice was cover by the others' loud voices. She didn't have many options left. She decides to just grab him by the shoulder. Gajeel was only letting her do that, so he understood that Levy was touching him. He turned around to hear what she had to said but Levy slipped at the same time causing her to fall between his neck and shoulder. She got up as quickly as she fell, red as a tomato and made Gajeel followed her out of the guildhall. Gajeel who had turned pink had silent all the other persons denying him from hearing what Levy was screaming. As they were outside of the guild hall, Levy still red from embarrassment yelled at him:

"GAJEEL! HOW…. I…..TtOUgh… Yizs…"

"Yo, shrimp, are you feeling good, you're all red and sweaty."

Levy didn't pay attention at what he just said, she took a deep breath and tried again:

"Why would you do that? Out of all the people I thought you knew me best! I thought you were nice and I thought you knew I am not weak. Not just a shrimp as you call me!"

Levy wasn't feeling good, after running, she was dehydrated, and screaming didn't help. She felt really light suddenly. Everything was spinning, her head hurt, her leg had no strength left. The floor appeared to get closer and closer to her. She collapsed, but instead of crashing on the ground, she was caught by Gajeel's arms and he was calling for her. Gajeel almost collapsed at the same time, he was in so much panic, what was he supposed to do?

"Shrimp! SHRIMP! Levy!"

Lucy's home:

Lucy had stopped her crocodile's drops that were coming out of her eyes. She was really tired from her day. When Natsu left, she regretted it. She wished he was here now to comfort her. He was just worrying about her. He was being sweet and nice. Her tears had come because he had left, because he wasn't going to be with her, by her side tonight. She got up, put shoes on, her coat, and headed out for Natsu's home. Before turning the doorknob she stopped. Natsu had left. He left because he didn't want to be with me. No! It's because I asked him to! She opened the door, but her mission of getting Natsu was easier than she expected. He had waited for her in front of her door, for her to come. He wanted to be sure that Lucy loved him.

"Hi, Lucy. Where are you going so late?"

"I was coming to get you, Natsu, I am so sorry, I overreacted."

"No, it's my fault, I should have faith in you, I followed you because I care about you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. You see, Lucy I realized because of Mira, that I want to be with you, I want to protect you, to love you forever. Because, you Lucy Heartfillia, you're my reason of being happy. It's because I see you every single day of my life that I am happy. And I don't want you with anybody else. I love you!"

**What just happen? Oh yeah, my dream just came true. Natsu just said I love you. HIIIII! YES, I AM SO HAPPY.**

"Natsu, I… I love you too, the first time I saw you, I knew you were going to a part of my life forever. Natsu! I love you!"

Natsu thought he was dreaming, she clearly said "I love you too". Natsu took her in his arms, gently put her hair away from her face. Lucy moved her arms around his head and runed her fingers through his pink hair. His lips got closer from hers until they finally touched. Not one inch was between their bodies. The kiss didn't stop until a few minutes. Lucy casually went to bed followed by Natsu. She layed down and fell asleep, and Natsu came in and put his arms around her like he always do. And for once Lucy didn't reject him; she even smiled and pulled him closer.

In Gajeel's bedroom:

"Good morning, shrimp." Gajeel said, "You slep well?"

**Okay, watch out for the next chapter, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7, Nalu and Gale

**TAH DAH! Chapter 7, right on time! Feel free to tell me what you think of my story. Enjoy!**

"Good morning, Shrimp." Gajeel said, "You slep well?"

With her hair high up in the air, her makeup all over her face, and her eyes red from being still tired, Levy looked like a real zombie. She was in the apartment of Gajeel, in his tiny bedroom and on his king size bed, Levy was really confused about where she was until she saw Gajeel.

"Ugh… What happen to me? Where am I? What is going on?" Levy asked.

She was feeling better than yesterday, but she just realized that she was only wearing a small shirt and small shorts, how did she get in such comfortable clothes? She looked around the room and Gajeel's apartment was as small as her, or maybe as much. Apparently Gajeel didn't like doors; from his massive bed you could see his small kitchen, with a table, and his living room with a sofa and TV. The only doors that were here were the door to a bathroom and an entry door.

"Sorry for the mess, Shrimp. Yesterday you fanned out and since I am not allowed in the girls' dormitories I brought you here. What happen last night? You were super tired and yelling at me."

"Oh, um… it was nothing really. I guess I overreacted a little, it doesn't matter thank you for taking care of me. Um, did we slep in the same bed?"

Gajeel became red, he thought about the idea because he wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. He answered:

"Nah, don't worry, I slep in the sofa and you slep in my bed."

"Thanks, your bed is really comfortable, but could I go refresh up a bit?"

"Yeah, make yourself at home, I'll get breakfast going for you when you come out."

"Thanks!"

Levy hurried to the bathroom, she was really embarrassed about what happen. You could easily notice she was as red as Gajeel! Levy thought **How could I have fall like that in front of him? I can't believe I am actually in his home. Did he seriously undress me? He actually cares about me! I am in his apartment; it's small but so is mine. Okay, what should I do? **If anybody was to enter the apartment of Gajeel, they would have for sure thought the two wizards had spent the night together. I mean, one was in the bathroom and the other preparing breakfast. Levy took a long time changing herself, she wanted to think about some things to say to Gajeel, when she comes out, so that it's not as awkward as before. When she finally came out she really wish it would have been one minute later. When she came out Gajeel was changing and was half naked.

"HIII!" screamed levy, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just coming out..."

Levy stopped talking, instead she kept staring at the abs of Gajeel. She was like a dog wanting to jump at a piece of sugar. She started to blush and continued to admired Gajeel, until he said:

"Like what you see?" Gajeel asked, to have some fun.

He was obviously happy of her reaction.

"Yes, I… WAIT NO! I… NO! I'm sorry again, I didn't want to make this awkward, but I did. I'm just going to leave, like right now…. The girls or Jet and Droy are probably looking for me. Bye!"

Levy grabbed her purse and rushed for the door, even she didn't actually wanted to leave she had to, not after saying yes! As she reached for the door, Gajeel stopped her and told her:

"C'mon, Levy, stay five more minutes, I like having you around."

At Lucy's home:

Lucy woke up in the arms of her new boyfriend, Natsu, he was still sleeping. His nose was in the middle of her long blond hair, he likes smelling her hair, and apparently it smelled like Lucy (DUH!). Lucy gently turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips to wake him up. Natsu didn't even took time to open his eyes, he immediately kissed her back. As they started cuddling each other, a voice pulled them away from their sweet dreams.

"Hey! Natsu! Are you here? Lucy?" Happy asked.

The two loverbirds came out holding hands. Happy wasn't surprised one second, neither was he mad, but he got really emotional. In tears, he jumped at the new couple screaming:

"FINALLY! Oh, I am so happy, you guys, finally!"

"Hey, little buddy, c'mon let's go tell everybody!"

They all went to the guild hall together, still holding hands. Happy asked them so much questions on the way and talked about how much he was going to have fun when everybody's going to jump on them. When they came in, it was like a hurricane warning. Everybody was running around and screaming. Natsu and Lucy were drowning from all the questions and people. Lucy manages to get out of the crowd and leaves Natsu behind. She sees Cana at the bar, and like always she's drinking. She pulled her out of the room and yelled at her so that she can hear.

"CANA! FOLLOW ME!"

They found a place quieter, and Lucy asked her:

"Have you seen Levy? I don't know what happen to her last night, I tried calling her after she told she was going to see Gajeel, but she didn't answer."

"You checked Gajeel's place?"

"I don't know where he lives. That's why I am asking you, do you know where he lives?"

"I have no idea. You should ask Juvia, she'll propably know."

"Do you mean I have to go back there go back in the crowd of people and actually get Juvia to follow me and nobody else at the same time? Mission impossible starts now!"

"Fine, I got it! I'll get her!"

Cana was smart to get her here; she told her that Grey wanted to see her. So, it was quick and easy to know where Gajeel lived. She hurried to his apartment. She arrived in a small neighborhood but clean. **Odd**, she thought, **it's cute and small it's not Gajeel's style. Did he not want anybody to find him? **After bothering several people by knocking on wrong doors, she finally found it. Instead of knocking on the door like she asks people to do on her door she just walked in as Erza style. When she came in she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Flashback-

"C'mon, Levy, stay five more minutes, I like having you around."

"Oh, Gajeel! Are you feeling okay?"

"What?"

"You called me Levy!"

"Oh yeah! It just came like that because I didn't want you to leave."

"Okay, I won't leave. But why did do you want me to, anyway?"

"I feel great around you, Shrimp. I just do, I just feel like sometimes I want to stay close to you and not leave you…"

"Gajeel… I feel great around you too, I even feel safe."

Both of them took some time to realize how easy it was to just say that. How easy and great it was to be together. They wonder why they didn't do it more often. They walk in the kitchen to enjoy breakfast. Levy saw some orange juice, Gajeel handed her a glass full of juice. She put the whole orange juice in her mouth, **I wonder how Lucy will react if she came in right now, and it's like the last thing to happen.** But what she didn't know is that someone was just about to come in.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed bursting in.

Levy was taken by surprise; she felt the orange juice coming back out from her mouth and nose. She completely gave back every bit of the orange juice that Gajeel gave her. The orange juice didn't go on the floor, it went right on Gajeel's face. Lucy tried really hard not to laugh at the Gajeel who was completely soaked with orange juice. Levy's nose was on fire, she ran to the bathroom, red as a tomato. She was quickly followed by Gajeel who wished to clean himself up. As they walk out of the room, Lucy let her laughs come out and tears came because she was laughing so hard.

**Okay, this is the end of chapter 7, you guys I really need help to come up with ideas! Leave a comment asking for a change in the story or how the next chapter should be, please! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8, Gale and Nalu 2

**Enjoy!**

The door of the bathroom slammed under the strength that Gajeel put in to closing it. Levy let out a little scream. Gajeel turned around to face her. Gajeel was covered in orange juice and Levy's face was the color of a sunset and her makeup was leaking. Together they looked like drunken people who just party all night. Looking at each other and how ridiculous they were, caused them to burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Gajeel stopped; he quickly grabbed a towel, to clean himself. Levy stopped being red, and as she wiped away tears, she sneezed into a piece of tissue. They didn't really know what to do, they just continued on cleaning themselves. But, after a long awkward moment, Gajeel finally decided to speak up:

"You couldn't have drunk the orange juice quicker?"

For saying that, Gajeel wanted to slap himself, he had just ruined the special, funny kind of weird moment they were having. He was being mean, as always, but he wanted to be different around Levy. But surprisly for him, Levy doesn't mind, she doesn't want Gajeel to be different, she likes him that way:

"Well, you could have waited 10 more seconds to give the orange juice!"

They continue their little fight until they were interrupted by Lucy's voice:

"Hey, you guys, are you okay in there? Need help?"

The two lovebirds came out like nothing happen, with big smiles on their faces. Lucy told Levy that she had some really, best friends related stuff, to talk about, so Levy didn't keep her waiting. She said, "Thanks" to Gajeel and gathered her stuff and headed following Lucy. She was about to go, when Gajeel grabbed her arm. His palm against her tiny white arm was burning her. She turned around and with the sun rising behind her, red light was outlining her body's form. She was gorgeous. Gajeel had some trouble talking, she was just so pretty.

"Levy! Um... You want to do a job with me, later? Like, um… together?"

Levy slightly blushed, was the big, handsome Gajeel asking her out? She answered quickly, not to worry him.

"Sure, meet me tomorrow, we can decide which one."

"Yeah"

Gajeel let go of her arm, disappointed to see her go away. But he was smiling, so was Levy. He looked at the sun rising until he finally remembered about breakfast.

Levy catch up to Lucy, she was super excited, so when she talked only pieces of words came out:

"Ga…. e as…. I…. so grea… orrow…"

Lucy laughed and asked her to repeat, and Levy took a deep friend and tried again. As they walked Lucy explained everything that had happened between Natsu and her. The two best friends thought they were on a dream and they thought they were going to wake up any minute now. They were finally closer to the dragon slayers! Lucy went back to her place, she thought Natsu will be there and Levy went back with her.

Gajeel:

**That went well. After getting splashed by juice and humiliated in front of bunny-girl, I should probably stay in my room and slowly wait for death to come greet me. BUT! I have a job to think about I should probably go look for one before Lucy tells her boyfriend what happen. Oh fuck, everybody is going to annoy more than usual now. **He walks to the guild hall thinking about what had happen with Levy, and before he knew he was walking in direction of the girls' dormitory to see Levy. **WHAT AM I DOING!? **He immediately started running to get to the guild hall, as if Levy's room was forcing him to go see the chocolate eyes wizard. When he arrived the guild hall, he first when to the bar, he was sweating and red. He ordered a drink. He looked outside for a second, a storm was coming. I'll go home he thought. Natsu came up to him:

"Yo! Gajeel, I forgot to beat your ass in the ground for telling everybody about me and Lucy. You put me in serious mess; I thought I was going to drown from all the people asking me questions!"

"Not in the mood, Salamander." Gajeel answered softly and angrily.

"Are you feeling okay? I never saw you from backing out on a fight before." Natsu replied.

"I'm fine, wait actually," Gajeel didn't know what job he should took, "I'm going to do a job with Levy and I don't know if I should do a translate language that she loves or a fight a monster thing."

"Easy, take the beast job, like this, you'll show her one more time you're here to protect her."

"Okay, by the way Lucy is probably waiting for you at her place, and Levy is…."

He didn't get the chance to tell Natsu that Levy was there too, the fire dragon slayer was already gone to find his precious and pretty girlfriend. When he arrived at Lucy's place he came by the window and jumped on her bed, and took off his t-shirt and sat in a sexy position for Lucy. But, surprise for him, Lucy did come in, but with Levy! Lucy was the first one to talk or scream:

"NATSU!"

"Oh, hey, Levy! Wassup?" Natsu answered, ignoring Lucy's scream.

Natsu didn't mind, but Levy was red and she wanted the ground to open up and eat her, so that she could leave. Lucy came back to her senses:

"Levy, I'm so sorry, but can we talk tomorrow, I have to deal with Natsu."

"No problem, I'll leave, see you tomorrow at the guild hall!"

Levy left quietly and quickly, leaving behind her phone, by accident.

"So, Lucy I feeling kind of lonely…" Natsu said.

"Stupid Natsu," Lucy replied, jumping on Natsu.

As Levy exits the building, clouds are covering the sky and small drops of rains are starting to fall. She realizes that she's missing her phone, but she doesn't want to go back and interrupt Natsu and Lucy, so she heads back home. **I'll get it later. **Levy runs under the rain that is now, falling faster and heavier. At one moment she trips and falls in a puddle, a lightning bolt strikes down, she's breathing quicker, she starts sweating, for some reasons she's scared. She hears a noise behind her. She ignores it, she continues on running quicker and quicker, like she's running away from someone or something. She falls again, but this time she tripped on someone's leg.

"Hi, there, you're alone?" A mysterious, scary voice echoed behind her.

Levy screamed, but she quickly stopped. She was knocked down.

**Levy! NO! **

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9, Gale 1

**There you go! Chapter 9, Gale 1. Enjoy!**

Plic, Ploc. Blood from Levy's head was falling on the ground. She was as white as a ghost. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly open. The man who attacked her started searching her looking if she had anything of value. Rain was pouring hard on Magnolia. Everybody was at home, close windows, close doors. Gajeel was running to get home, when he froze. He felt like a chill running through his body, like someone had cut him with a knife. And suddenly, he screamed:

"LEVY!"

He knew she was injured. His hearth was going quicker than usual; he had trouble picking up her scent with all the rain. He was so mad, Levy was probably getting hurt, and he couldn't do anything. But, Gajeel finally picked up her scent. He raced in the good direction. He turned left, but then went back; he was supposed to turn right. He ran in circle, whispering to himself about how ridiculous, stupid he was. He even started sweating under the heavy rain; he was just so god worried for Levy. A lightning hit the ground. Gajeel's sight was illuminated. He saw what was happening in front of him. Levy on the ground her clothes ripped, her face covered in blood, her face show no emotion, almost no life. He also saw a man a couple of inches away from Levy, staring at him, with a knife in his hand, the knife had some blood on it. Gajeel's eyes were burning from anger, his hair started to dry because Gajeel's body was hot from anger. His firm fists were so firm that his nails were making blood come out of his palm. He was liked an angry bull. In less than a second he jumped as high as he could, put his fists together and smashed the guy's head into the ground. His head went a couple of inches in the ground. The victim didn't move. Gajeel picked him up by his wet hair. The stranger's face was covered with bruises, but Gajeel didn't even look at him, he directly punched him in the nose.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gajeel gave him another punch, "YOU KILLED HER?" another fist in the face. "I'M GOING TO END YOUR MISERABLE, PATHETIC LIFE!" An enormous punch under jaw, causing the victim to fly a feet away.

Gajeel kicked him in the stomach, the guy didn't move anymore; he was laying on the ground, covered in blood, the heavy rain quickly made the blood disperse to Levy. Gajeel followed the blood to Levy. He stopped the fighting. He gently put one arm under her legs and another under her neck, and gently pulled her up. As she was saved, rain had started to calm down. Gajeel ran to the guild hall. His heart rapid bumping woke up Levy. She opened her eyes, and saw Gajeel. Gajeel noticed.

"Hang in there, Levy. I'm at the guild hall."

Levy was freezing cold, but gajeel's arms around her comforted her, she felt really tired, so she fell asleep. Gajeel burst through the door. No people were in the guild hall anymore, only Mira.

"Quick! Mira! Levy's hurt!"

They put Levy in the infirmary, Mira looked at her injury.

"Don't worry, Gajeel, her injury is minor. It was enough to knock her out, though. I'll go to the girls' dormitory, and get Wendy, would you mind staying here and look out for her?"

"Yeah, sure, she'll be fine."

Mira realized that Gajeel didn't really answer her question; she thought that Gajeel was probably in his bubble of mission protecting Levy, so she quietly left him with her. **Hopefully they'll realize that they both love each other crazy…** hoped Mira. Levy woke up a couple of minutes after Mira left. She saw Gajeel's red eyes fill with worry staring at her. She reassured him:

"Hey, don't worry! I'm fine."

"I wasn't, you're a though not to crack to break."

Levy slightly blushed, "Thanks for saving me, I should have been more careful, I caused worry to you, and I'll be trouble for the rest of our comrades."

"Shrimp, don't worry, you're not trouble for anyone. You're always worrying about everybody else, when you're the one injured!"

"I know, but I can't help it. How did you know where I was?"

"I know you were coming out of Lucy's place, and then I picked out your scent."

"I thought so, but how did you know I was in danger?"

"That isn't important, shrimp."

"No, seriously, how?"

"Okay, fine! It was really weird and strange, but I just knew you were hurt, I felt a chill, like someone had hurt me. And I just thought about you, and for some reasons, looking for you I went, I had to be sure."

Levy shown a face that says "Gajeel, what the fuck are you talking about?" But she tried to show like she understood:

"Oh yeah! That really is weird, but, um…"

"You didn't get it."

"Yes! I did, you felt a connection?"

"I guess…"

**Back during the mission with Lucy, Levy had thought of a way of telling Gajeel she's interested, remember?**

"Hey, I have something for you; you can accept it as a thank you gift!"

Levy got out of bed and went to the bar; she went behind the counter and opened a box. Inside there was a heart shape gift with red wrapper around, with a red ribbon on the corner, it was cute and small just like Levy, Gajeel thought. She handed the present to Gajeel. Gajeel was confused; nobody ever gave him a present before. He felt excited; he looked like a five year old. As the wrapper fell on the floor, Gajeel's eyes were big, from surprised. He blushed. The gift was an iron piece shaped in a heart, and the metal was one of a kind.

"Levy…"

Levy was confused, why did he called her Levy and not shrimp, did he not like it?

"Do you not like it?"

Gajeel put the small heart between his teeth, gave his best smile to Levy, and hugged her.

"Thanks, shrimp, nobody ever got me anything."

Levy returned his hug. When Levy went back to facing his face, Gajeel didn't let her go. Their legs and bottom part of stomach were glued to each other. Levy was surprised, but she went with the flow. She gently put her arm around Gajeel's head. She was beautiful, and he was handsome. Black and blue hair. Green/brow and red eyes. Small and big bodies. Strong and smart. They were so different, but they loved each other as much. As their head got closer, their noses touch. Gajeel pulled Levy closer, they were now touching from everywhere, only missing the mouth. Levy touched his lips with hers. Gajeel was so happy; finally he was kissing the beautiful Levy. Levy was content, the strong Gajeel returning her love, finally. He grabbed her ass, and Levy let escape a little giggle, they stopped their kissing, to discover Grey staring at them with his jaw open and eyes big of surprised.

**I hoped you liked it! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10, Gale 2

**Hey, everybody! Voila! Enjoy!**

"Oh, shit!" Gajeel let out.

He pushed Levy away. He was disappointed, the precious moment between him and shrimp had to stop.

"Gray! Don't say anything!" Levy screamed.

"Why?" Gajeel and Gray said at the same time.

Levy turned to Gajeel and raised an eyebrow, without talking she asked why did he say "why"? Gajeel again raised an eyebrow, but as well the right one. Levy silently grinned, so did Gajeel. Gray looked at them and said diabolically:

"I KNEW IT! I knew it you would end up together! MHUAHAHA! Too bad, Cana!"

**So did everybody in the guild,** he tought, **and now Cana own me money because I won the bet!** He started jumping around, and singing. Gajeel and Levy looked at him with big eyes, **What bet?** they thought. Wendy and Mira entered the guild hall:

"Levy? Wendy is here to help you!" Mira said. Gajeel had just the time to give a dark, scary look to Gray, telling him "You open your trap, and you won't be able to open it ever again." Gajeel didn't give a great care if the guild knew about Levy and him because he knows that everybody in the guild hall expect two or three persons want them to be together. But he had just kiss Levy, and that was the greatest thing that ever happen to him from far, and since Levy had made it clear that she doesn't want people to know, he did as she wish. Wendy healed the last sign of injury on Levy, and Levy thanked her. Gajeel left the guildhall, and as he did he cough, and looked at Levy. It was a sign for her to follow him outside. Gray saw it, and surprisly decided to help them "escape".

"Hey, Mira and Wendy, I heard yesterday that someone went into the kitchen and did a massive party on its own and now it's all mess up, you should go check it out, it's pretty bad!"

Mira went into the kitchen and as plan Wendy asked if she could help out. Levy thanked Gray, she wasn't sure how to get out without making it sound weird. She now knew that she could rely on Gray for help. Levy met up with Gajeel behind Fairy Tail's house. There was an awkward silence before Levy said something.

"I guess we can count on Gray now."

"Yeah." Answered Gajeel, he had only one thought in mind, how amazing Levy looked right now…

After just a couple of seconds, Gajeel stopped the waiting of the two wizards:

"Oh, fuck it!" He said.

He grabbed Levy really quickly and finished on the kiss that they started earlier. When Gajeel went away, his cheeks were burning hot, and Levy was blushing, it was just so god damn right and good. Levy kissed him back, and this time tongues touched, and they didn't stop, until the cuddling was over. Smiles shined on their faces all day long. Gajeel went home, and of course he told Levy that he didn't mind if she came by his place later that day. The first one to notice the smile on Levy's face was Lucy.

"Levy! What happened? Why are you so happy? Tell me!"

As Levy told her, Lucy exploded:

"YOU WHAT WITH GAJEEL?

"I told you already, and stop being so loud!"

They were in the middle of the street, Lucy was going to the guild hall until she saw Levy.

"So, wait you didn't do it yet? Right?"

"Did what?" Levy asked, stupiditly, until she realized what Lucy had meant.

"OH MY GOD! NO! No, I could never do that, I'm not ready! Plus Gajeel won't like my body! He won't like me anymore!"

"Don't act so foolish, you know Gajeel better than anyone! You know he won't do that! Plus, why would he have asked you to pass by his place tonight? He definitely wants some, Levy!"

"Oh my god! You're right, I thought he… I guess… I didn't thought about that! I…"

"That's your second Oh my god, Levy! Calm down, doing it is not something to be scared of, plus I had a little idea about how to make it extra special!"

"I don't know, Luce, sometimes you have really weird idea."

But she still followed her best friend, to wherever she was taking her.

At Gajeel's place:

"There is no way in hell I am going to do this, Lily!"

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a big baby! You want tonight to be special? So do it!"

"Watch what you're saying! Listen, yes I admit, I want to make Levy feel special, but I wasn't planning on HAVING TO WEAR A TUXEDO, HAVE A ROSE IN MY MOUTH, A CHOCOLATE BOX, A PRESENT, ROSES EVERYWHERE, CANDLES EVERYWHERE, PILLOWS EVERYWHERE AND ON TOP OF HALL YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A PATH OF CANDLES AND ROSES TO MY PLACE!? Have you just lost your mind?!"

"Alright! I got carried away! Maybe you could lose one thing or two." Replied Lily, "I just can't believe that you and Levy are going to do it, it's so great!"

"Calm yourself, it's not even sure yet, she might not feel ready. BUT! I know it's so great it's even amazing! I'm so happy!"

"Wow!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow:

"Wow, what?"

"Levy is good, I never heard you speaking like that, you really love her don't you?"

Gajeel had quickly realized how he had talk, all of those Fairy Tail's wizards had made him softer.

"SHUT IT, CAT"

"HAHA!"

Gajeel left he had some errands to run…

**I'm sorry, I know, it's like super short, but it is how it is. I hope everybody had a great spring break, and bye! PS: Don't forget to comment. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Officially my favorite chapter! I love Gajeel and Levy so much! Enjoy!**

It was a hot, silent and beautiful summer night. As Levy walked in the main street where Gajeel lived, she was felt at each step her cheeks growing hotter and hotter. As Levy walked down the street, people stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to admire her beauty. One was reading a book and the book fell on the ground as he saw Levy. Another was savoring a beer and he missed his mouth when he tried to drink because his mind and sight was on the little blue-haired wizard. Levy speed up the paste, she felt like a child in a costume. But she was beautiful; it was a full moon and the moon light shined on levy's face it made her look like an angel. Her silver necklace was shining under the bright light. Her big, beautiful eyes reflected the moon. Her hair pulled back with her common hair tile was curled and smelled amazing. Her big orange dress was cute, but you might think it was too big, like it was hiding something. A young man came up to her; he told her that she looked absolutely stunning tonight. Levy blushed and hoped that Gajeel would think the same. As she approach Gajeel's door she found 2 candles at his door and some flowers in a pot. She knew it was Lily's idea, Gajeel won't have done that. She took a couple of minutes to breath, she knew she could always go back, but the warm, romantic and soft light that was coming from under the door convinced her to knock on the door. When Gajeel came to the door with his hair going in all direction and just a dressed shirt and some classic pants, he couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful he Levy looked.

"Shrimp! Oh... U..."

"Am I late?"

"NO! You are right on time; I was just amazed about how beautiful you looked!"

As he spoke he covered his mouth with his hands and looked away, he didn't believe what he just said! Levy smiled and silently put her soft and small hands on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her. She kissed him. Gajeel grabbed her and closed the door with his foot. He played with her hair and continued kissing her. It just felt so god damn good. Levy stopped the kiss and giggled, Gajeel relaxed and smiled in return. He took her to his small kitchen table still holding her hand. Levy looked around and saw in a closet 3 white bags, which looked filled with stuff, she saw roses coming out of the bag. She smiled and blushed. They sat down and eat diner, they talked about nothing and everything. They never stopped smiling, laughing, and blushing. Around desserts they started talking about Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

"They look amazing together don't you think?" Levy started.

"Yeah, I'm just happy Natsu finally confessed it was becoming annoying."

"What do you mean, you knew?"

"Yeah, dragon slayers have like another sense and we can tell when they feel a certain way."

"That's impressive. It must be great to be in a relationship with someone you love so much."

"It must be great."

"Do you think we will ever have that?"

"Hihi, you mean together?"

"Of course."

"Only if we decide to Levy."

They stopped talking and Gajeel looked deeply in Levy's eyes with love and care and tried to tell what she was thinking. His red eyes fused with Levy's and you could feel the tension rising. Levy rose from her chair and hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then thought about Lucy, she decided that she was going to do it!

"Hey, I think, …. It's… It's pretty hot in here, would you mind if I go refresh up in your bathroom? I might want to change into something lighter and more comfortable."

Since, she blushed as she said this, Gajeel moved to phase 2.

"Of course, I won't mind if you take your time too."

Levy was smart she understood what he meant; she had the idea that it had to do with what was in the closet. She went to the bathroom.

Gajeel ran to the closet and took off his shirt at the same time, he wasn't hesitating. Levy took off her long dress, and under she wore this supper slutty and sexy black outfit. It was one of a kind. Her outfit was transparent everywhere expect for darker lines that covered her parts. It was stinking to her, but it was very comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror; she saw in her eyes that she was ready, she redid her makeup. After a couple of minutes a gift was thrown by under the door. It was warp in red paper and a black ribbon. Levy hurried to open it; inside was a candy. It was a candy that was long and thin like a thin branch, it was chocolate flavor. She put in her mouth one side of it. The other person was supposed to put in his or her mouth on the other side and usually the persons start eating it, until they're mouth touch. She came in the bedroom her jaw felled to the floor from surprided. The bedroom was filled with candles, roses, pillows, and candies.

"Gajeel, … It's perfect!"

"Come her shrimp."

Gejeel was only wearing his pants. She came and Gajeel told her that she looked like a bomb. And then he grabbed on to the candy and they quickly kissed. They laughed. Levy jumped on him and kissed him. Gajeel grabbed her and ripped her dress off, Levy finished undressing him. The heat coming from them, as they didn't stop made them breath quicker. They never wanted to end this precious and fabulous moment.

Fairy Tail's guild hall:

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? LEVY AND GAJEEL ARE TOGETHER?"

"SHUT UP, CANA! They didn't want anybody to know!" Gray replied.

But, too late the guild hall members were already surrounding them with questions.

"I'm dead…" Gray murmured.

**Sorry, it took me so long to write a new chapter, I was really busy with stuff. Bye!**


End file.
